muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet
Abby Cadabby *'The Alphabet Song' :Abby Cadabby and Kayla sing The Alphabet Song. *'Alphabet' :Abby Cadabby and Donche recite the alphabet together *'Meeting New People' :Abby Cadabby and Donche talk about meeting new people. *'Favorite Word' :Kayla tells Abby her favorite word is "cat". They pretend to be cats and Kayla spells the word cat out for Abby. *'Pets' :Abby asks Elizabeth what kind of pet she should have and Elizabeth suggests a guinea pig. Abby asks what kind of pets Elizabeth has and Elizabeth says she has two cats. :Baby Bear and Isabella teach "open" and "close" with their eyes, mouths, hands, and arms. *'Hardest Thing' :Baby Bear asks a child about the hardest thing for her to do. *'Hardest Thing: Bike' :Baby Bear asks Daniel about riding a bicycle. Biff *'Describing a Park Scene' :Biff is amazed at how much Daniel, a blind boy, knows about the park. Big Bird *'I'm Little, You're Big' :Big Bird tells Shola that he's been having some trouble figuring out big and little. Shola says that she's little and Big Bird is big. Big Bird says, "Oh! That must be why they call me Big Bird." Shola answers, "Yeah! You're Big Bird. I'm Shola." This segment appears on The World According to Sesame Street. *'Pretending to be Big and Little' :Big Bird and Crystal demonstrate "big" and "little". Big Bird tries to pretend to be little, and the girl will be big -- but it doesn't work; Big Bird is still big. :A clip from this segment appeared in The World of Jim Henson, and a very brief clip appeared in the "What a Bird!" montage in Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting. *'Don't Walk Sign' :Big Bird and a boy tries to figure out what the sign, "Don't Walk," means. Chicago the Lion *'Roar' :Chicago the Lion makes sure his "cubbies" know how to roar like he does when they're hunting for veggies. Merry Monster introduces herself to them, and asks to join them, but Chicago doesn't think she's able to roar. She proves him wrong, and he says she can take over as the teacher. Chip and Dip *'Cat Sign' :Chip and Dip hold a sign with the word "CAT" written on it and ask Danny if he knows what it says. When they learn that he can't read the sign, they give him clues. Count von Count *'Counting to 20 in Spanish' :The Count and Ingrid count to 20 in Spanish. *'Painting' :The Count talks to two kids about Gabi's first water-colored painting she made when she was five. They talk about what kind of painting they like to do. *'Counting Five Fingers' :The Count interviews Aaron, a five-year-old boy, and counts his five fingers. *'Counting to 10 in Sign Language' :The Count and Samara count to 10 in sign language. Elmo *'Pretending to Eat Food' :Elmo and Ben pretend to eat healthy snacks. Ben eats applesauce and apples, while Elmo eats a tuna fish sandwich and a pear. *'Pretending to Eat Food 2' :Elmo and a girl imagine themselves eating healthy foods such as broccoli and apples. Forgetful Jones *'Yes Sign' :Forgetful asks a girl named Daniela if she will tell him the word on a sign, which says "Yes". But every time she tells him the word, he thinks she is saying yes to telling him the word. *'No Sign' :Forgetful holds up a sign for Daniela to read and asks her to tell him what it says. When she says "no" he thinks she is refusing to tell him. Fred the Wonder Horse *'Body Parts' :"Professor Fred" talks to a group of kids in the arbor area about body parts. Meryl Sheep *'A' :Meryl Sheep talks about her film "Out of Africa, Asia and America," and has the kids pick out the As in the title. Oscar the Grouch *'Favorite Food' :Oscar asks Hunter what his favorite food is. Oscar says his favorite food is ice cream with sardines and some cold gravy on it. Hunter says his favorite food is shrimp. Papa Bear *'Exercise' :Papa Bear asks Antonio Ortiz what his favorite sport is, and they talk about exercise. *'Brushing Teeth' :Papa Bear asks Antonio how he takes care of his teeth. *'Splits' :Papa Bear has Antonio demonstrate his capability of doing splits. *'Reading' :Papa Bear talks to Antonio about reading and they both talk about the story, Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Rosita *'Brother' :Mackenzie tells Rosita about her brother, Johnny. Mr. Snuffleupagus *'Alphabet' :Mr. Snuffleupagus and Joey say the alphabet. Simon Soundman *'Sounds' :Simon Soundman shows the kids a picture with a variety of hidden shapes. As the kids identify the hidden shapes, Simon makes the sounds -- a bell, a guitar, a telephone, a dog barking and a train. Telly Monster *'Happy and Sad' :Telly and Shaun make happy and sad faces. *'R' :Telly and Shaun talk about the letter R and make the sound of it. They come up with words like run and roar until Chicago the Lion comes over because he heard Telly and Sean roaring. Miscellaneous